


【ND】愿赌服输

by zodiacaquarius



Series: DMC [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 尼禄又一次输给了但丁，根据赌约，他需要穿裙子。女装攻注意！





	【ND】愿赌服输

这糟透了。

尼禄僵着脸，用拇指和食指捏着那几片他拒绝称之为衣服的布料看了好半天，终于开始自暴自弃往身上套。

裙子短得只能盖住半截大腿，裙下更是空空荡荡，似乎风都能直接吹到自家小兄弟上，凉飕飕的感觉让人不安。他真的难以想象那些比自己年龄还小的女孩怎么穿着这样的衣服生活，更不用说那双一直拉到大腿的白丝长筒袜，繁复的蕾丝花边蹭得他皮肤发痒。

让他不安的不只是短裙，在唯恐天下不乱的女士们的建议下，他的脖子上系着一条同样要命的类似颈带，上面的铃铛随着他的动作发出清脆的声音。宽松的无袖上衣倒是比裙子好了一点点，但是她们给他拿了胸罩，穿上后的肩带仿佛一动就会滑落下来，填在胸罩里的乳胶义乳更是让他毛骨悚然，无一不显示出了挑选者们的恶趣味。

年轻的恶魔猎人费了半天劲儿，终于把自己塞进这些大号女装里。当他用尽一生的羞耻心看向同样来自女士们提供的全身穿衣镜时，他只觉得自己脸上的血管在一条条炸开。

镜子里的自己看上去可怕极了，他的视线扫过了身上根本遮不住的肌肉线条，眼睛甚至感觉一阵疼痛。这样的衣服只适合俏皮可爱的小女生，哪怕有意加大了尺码套在他身上，性别的违和感依然难以跨越。

此时此刻，他后悔了，后悔自己居然一时冲动，真的答应了但丁明显是开玩笑的要求。而更加让他后悔的是，这次冲动还是在大庭广众之下，被但丁身边可怕的女士们听了个正着，让他想像但丁一样厚脸皮耍赖都做不到。

“我说小鬼啊……”

在他又一次输给但丁、要求再来打一次之后，年长的恶魔猎人似乎被缠得有些受不了了，扛着那柄大剑站在他们打出来的废墟边缘，一脸苦恼地看着他，“体谅一下你嘴里的老东西，让我休息休息好吗？”

“那就认真和我打！”

年轻气盛的男孩微微喘气，愤愤盯着从容不迫、除了衣服有点破根本看不出来战斗过的男人。没错，之前的战斗中他给了男人几下狠的，这也是男人衣服有破损的原因，但是从对方懒懒散散站在那里脸不红气不喘的样子看，对方是有意没有防御地接下了他的攻击。

这算什么？同情他？看不起他？

男孩心口的火也因此烧得更盛了。

“我很认真了，”男人叹了口气，“我保证我工作的时候都没有这么认真过……”

“但丁！”

看着男孩一脸不信，年长的恶魔猎人头疼地揉了揉眉心，“小鬼，我不能一直当你的免费陪练。这样吧，以后我们得有点赌注，要是你再输给我，你就得打扮成女孩子的样子给我看。”

男人知道，以男孩敏感的自尊，不可能答应这种要求，他这么说，只是想让对方知难而退。谁知道话音未落，男孩就像被踩了尾巴的猫一样急吼吼大喊，“只要你认真，随便，我答应了！……等等，你刚才说什么？”

“……”

“……”

“唔，原来你真的有这种兴趣吗，小鬼？”

“不是，没有，我——”

如果蕾蒂和崔西没有刚好来找他们，男孩的一时失言可能就会轻描淡写地就此揭过。然而世界上没有如果，在他又一次落败后，三位女士——他眼睁睁看着崔西又叫来了一个年龄更小的金发小女孩，而那个小女孩的一个电话就让一身尺码正好的女装送到了事务所——的威慑让他不得不履行了约定。

闭着眼做了半天的心理建树，尼禄最终别别扭扭将白色假发往头顶一套，踩着微跟的漆皮鞋，抱着必死的决心拉开了卧室的门。

寂静。

死一样的寂静。

所有人的视线都聚焦在了他身上，事务所里的空气仿佛凝固了。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

随着一串爆笑，但丁手里的杂志掉在了地板上，但是他已经没有功夫理那本可怜的杂志。年长的恶魔猎人一只手捂着肚子，一只手拍着大腿，笑得前仰后合，像是下一秒就要翻倒在地上。剩下两大一小三位女士的反应倒是没有他那么夸张，她们只是用手捂住了嘴，肩膀一抖一抖，比毫无形象可言的男人有风度得多。

然而，在看到金发女孩不知道从哪里摸出来相机后，尼禄知道，自己的人生完蛋了，彻彻底底的。

生无可恋地被三位女士当成洋娃娃摆弄了好一会儿，等她们心满意足后，尼禄已经对咔嚓咔嚓的闪光灯感到麻木。他看着但丁笑眼弯弯和三位女士挥别，听着谈话里“照片洗出来别忘了给我一套”“说起来这个可以抵掉一部分债务吗”“哦对了，别忘了给小鬼家的小姑娘也寄一套”的内容，心里的暴躁也水涨船高。

好不容易熬到屋里只剩下他和但丁，尼禄已经面无表情，浑身像是覆盖了一层黑气。他盯着那个男人潇洒地转过身，却在目光触及他那一刻“噗嗤”笑出声，再次捂住了肚子。

“哈哈哈……小鬼……你先去把衣服换了……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我不行了……肚子好酸哈哈哈……”

快要笑得滚到地上的但丁成为了压垮他理智的最后一根稻草，怒火和羞耻让他的大脑嗡嗡作响，连带着刚刚平息下来的恶魔之血也再度沸腾了起来。他肯定被这过载的情绪冲击得失控了，因为上一刻，他的意识还停留在怒视捂着肚子哈哈大笑的男人，下一刻他就发现自己把对方压在了墙上，恶魔之手死死卡着对方的脖子，上面的光芒明亮得像是要炸裂。

这是非常明确的威胁，但是被他制服的家伙依然毫无危机感。男人的嘴角依然夸张地翘起，由于笑了太久脸上有些充血，脸颊看起来比平时红润，那双向来清澈的眼睛此时更加明亮了，眼角还带着一丝湿痕——这个在床上都游刃有余到让人气馁的家伙，居然因为这个笑出了眼泪。

该死。

该死该死该死。

但丁毫不掩饰的嘲笑让他气闷，而更让他气闷的是，对方这幅笑到不能自理的样子，竟然勾起了他的欲望。之前就因为换女士内裤而不太对劲的小兄弟，此刻抵着男人被他顶开的大腿，在羞耻和愤怒的驱动下甚至比平时还精神抖擞。

“咳，原来你真的喜欢这个……其实挺合适的，‘美丽的骑士小姐’噗。”

尼禄并没有有意掐住但丁的气管，因此年长的恶魔猎人还能喘气和说话。他注意对方和自己说话时有意移开了视线，注视着房间的一角，然后就被那轻佻的内容噎得呼吸一窒，本来开始平复的怒火再次轰地燃了起来。

这家伙一开口准没好话！

这么想着，男孩恨恨地咬上了男人的嘴唇，力量大得下一秒就在自己嘴里尝到了一丝血腥味。他像野兽一样啃食着被纳入口中的唇瓣，那片软肉有着和对方硬朗的外表不相符的柔软。

有那么一瞬间，恶魔之血的暴戾几乎支配了他，他甚至想就这么把对方的嘴唇彻底撕下来。但是他到底没有那么做，男孩急躁地用舌头舔弄着对方的牙关，试图找到一个突破口，然后他听到男人嗓子里溢出了一声叹息。上下牙闭合的力量放松了，男人顺从地任他撬开了自己的牙，入侵到自己嘴里勾住了舌尖。

当那个漫长的吻结束，尼禄已经微微气喘。而他沮丧地发现，但丁还是那副老神在在的样子，除了闭着眼和嘴唇有点肿根本看不出来别的什么。

他的努力根本没让男人的呼吸紊乱一丝一毫。

“冷静下来了吗……噗，你这个样子太好笑了哈哈哈哈哈！”

年长的恶魔猎人在睁开眼的瞬间喷笑出声，在他的恶魔之手里抖得个不停，整个身体都松软了下来。虽然他不得不承认笑出眼泪的但丁比平时懒懒散散的样子更顺眼一点，可是一想到对方会这样的原因，一股怒火就在炙烤着他已经羞耻到想找个地缝钻进去的心灵。

“但！丁！”男孩咬牙切齿，一字一顿叫出了那个让他又爱又恨的名字，“你笑够了没有！”

“好好好，我不笑了……不行，我忍不住噗哈哈哈……”

他就知道，他，就，知，道！

尼禄额角的青筋直跳，似乎听到自己脑子里理性的弦一根一根崩断的声音。他再也顾不得那么多了，掐着对方脖子的手瞬间松开，毫不迟疑地一把抓住了对方的裆部，用力向外一扯。

撕拉——

在恶魔之手的怪力下，那条裤子瞬间被扯走了一大块布料，撕出了一个大洞，但丁从形状到大小都十分完美的阴茎暴露在了他的视线中。尼禄的眼睛微微一眯，随即意识到，这个老家伙居然没有穿内裤。

他脸上的红晕似乎又加深的一些，眼神却愈发坚定起来。

但丁也被男孩突然的发飙搞得一愣，随即下半身突然失去遮挡的感觉让他嘴角抽搐，“喂喂，我的裤子很贵的，而且你不是要穿成这样就上吧？我会笑软的……噗，我是说真的。”

“闭嘴！”

男孩凶巴巴地吼道，在胸口撞来撞去的羞耻和愤怒让他失去了平时的耐心。他没有给但丁一点准备的时间，恶魔之手锋利的指尖摸索到了同样裸露出来的后穴，稍微摩挲了两下，就直接用蛮力捅进去了一截。

但丁的身体猛地向上一跳，眉头吃痛地皱了起来。就算这不是他们第一次这么做，人类的身体也没法在没有任何前戏下吃下恶魔之手的手指，一路蹿向后脑的疼痛让他很确定自己受伤了，而且不是一般的擦伤。毕竟，这时候流出来的液体肯定不是润滑液，他已经闻到了淡淡的血腥味。

他的男孩是真的生气了，而他对付生气的小孩子还算有经验。男人闭上了眼，熟练地放松了下来，暧昧地抚上了按在他肩上的左手，摆出了妥协的姿态——他知道这个对男孩很有效，“小家伙，轻点，轻点，别这么急。”

鲜血顺着指尖流下的温热和手被握住的感觉把尼禄从暴怒中唤醒，随即反应过来自己冲动之下做了什么。愧疚开始从愤怒的边缘泛起，男孩小心地抽出了刚才捅进去的手指，和指尖一起滑出的鲜血更是让他抿起了嘴，“……抱歉。”

搞定，毛顺好了。

年长的恶魔猎人在心里偷笑了一下，索性了只用一条支撑着体重，另一条腿充满暗示意味绕上了男孩的腿，用鞋跟蹭了蹭他的小腿。那种不同寻常的光滑让他回忆起了男孩此时还穿着长筒袜，一股想笑的冲动又开始在胸口酝酿。

倒不是说男孩打扮成这样很不堪入目，恰恰相反，男孩的五官还没彻底长开，还没有失去男女莫辨的青涩，因此意外地还算合适。而就是因为太合适了，对比男孩平时的表现才更加好玩，以至于他一看到就忍不住想笑。

人类的手指取代了恶魔之手，探入了之前受伤的入口，有了鲜血的润滑，这一次他没有再受到特别大的阻力。不管他们搞过多少次，不管在但丁的带领下他们玩得多么过分，只要歇息一段时间，那里就能恢复紧致又火热的状态，不会留下任何使用过的痕迹。

人的指尖有着更加敏锐的触觉，他摸到了肠肉上的划伤，显然就算以对方的自愈能力，恶魔之手留下的伤也没那么快愈合。然而尼禄对此早就没有了最初的惊慌，他已经知道但丁喜欢这个，喜欢让疼痛作为性爱的情趣与催化剂。

而他一直没有机会知道，这样自虐般的爱好到底是谁造成的。男人恨不得把每一寸身体都展现给别人看，却总喜欢把灵魂神秘兮兮藏起来一部分，然后咣地关上那间小黑屋的门，拒绝任何人探寻。

这点总会让他气闷又无奈。

随着手指的转动与扩张，年长的恶魔猎人也渐渐来了感觉。他的眼睛闭上之后就没有再睁开，在熟悉的酸楚与性欲的驱动下握住了自己硬起来的阴茎，配合着男孩的节奏撸动起来。

“哈……啊哈……”

夸张的喘息听得尼禄脸上红得滴血，他都受不了但丁这样，老男人总有各种各样的办法撩动他的情欲。被女士们威逼穿上的三角内裤已经无法固定他的阴茎，下半身硬得发疼，裙子都被顶出了明显的凸起。

偏偏被他的恶魔之手压在墙上的老男人还在锲而不舍挑逗他。他眼睁睁看着对方舔了舔愈合的大半的嘴唇，头向后靠去，炫耀一样展示着脆弱的脖颈和喉结。

“嗯……可以了。”

异常煽情的声音伴随着暗示的顶胯，尼禄看着男人的露指手套上沾着体液，肉色与皮革的交织异常色情，眼底仿佛有红光一闪而逝。他自己的手指已经戳进去三根，被后穴热情地包裹着，肠肉的吮吸更是让他头皮发麻。

“你要磨蹭到什么时……！”

男人的话被他顶进去的动作打断了，之前的扩张还是不够充分，他只进去了顶端就被但丁夹得有点痛。尼禄的动作顿了顿，在缓一缓和强上之间犹豫了一秒，表情突然多了一股狠劲。他的恶魔之手放开了对方的肩膀，转而落在了腰侧，以绝对会留下淤青的力量猛地握紧，配着向上挺腰的动作用力一压。

嗤。

男孩的阴茎以极快的速度没入了过紧的甬道，拉扯着还不适应的肠肉一路碾压到了最深处，甚至发出了轻微的声音。横冲直撞中他显然顶到了一些敏感区，因为但丁猛地绷紧了身体，肉壁也跟着一阵痉挛，手中的性器一阵抖动，他自己的手套上、甚至尼禄的裙子上，都沾上了白色的精液。

高潮过一次后，男人明显更加放松了，但尼禄却浑身紧绷，咬牙忍下了那一波射精感。刚才甬道的收缩差点让他一进去就不争气地跟着高潮，此时湿热又松软的肉壁还讨好地包裹着他，让忍耐变得更加艰难。

但是好不容易抢到了一次上风，他可舍不得就这么拱手相让。

“老家伙，就这么、爽吗？”虽然知道很多适合床上说的荤话，但是这么对着但丁说，还是让男孩别扭得声音都走了调，“老、老骚货，年纪大了，体力也不行了？”

男人沉默了一下，随即一只手捂住了脸，完全不顾那上面还有自己刚射上去的玩意，发出了一连串笑声，“噗哈哈哈哈！我说小鬼，不会说就不要勉强自己了……哎哟不行，看到你穿成这样我就肚子疼哈哈哈哈！”

“……”

尼禄瞪着笑得直打颤的年长者，但丁总有办法把他玩弄于鼓掌之中，现在他简直想拿恶魔之手刨个坑把自己埋起来。只是他的下半身还深埋在男人体内，这一笑，牵连着肉壁把他裹得更紧了，窜上来的快感简直在他好不容易压下来的释放边缘浇了一勺油。

好不容易止住了笑，但丁放下捂着嘴的手，微微歪着头打量着男孩。尼禄一边盯着他嘴边蹭上去的湿印，纠结着要不要凑上去舔，一边本能地感觉到了危机，背后寒毛都竖了起来，“怎么了？看我干什么！”

“当然……是因为赏心悦目的美少女就在我眼前。”

男人对着他笑了笑，不是无法自控的爆笑，而是带着勾引与挑逗的微笑。他搭上了尼禄的肩，只是眯了眯眼，就不可思议地散发出某种艳丽的男性魅力，“‘月亮般皎洁柔嫩的面颊，像那夺目的玉环点缀在黑色的幕盘’*，不是么？”

“……”

尼禄目瞪口呆，嘴唇哆嗦着一个字都说不出来。他完全不明白男人怎么能在不知羞耻和优雅绅士之间自由切换，更不理解对方怎么做到只用几句话，就让他觉得自己好像真的变成了舞会上的少女，因为被人邀请而不知所措。

“我来教你这种话要怎么说，”扳回一城的但丁更加放肆，他直接贴到了男孩儿耳边，有意将气息吐在了他的耳廓里， “有些小姑娘，看起来是纯洁的小白兔，实际上是热情的小野猫。”

“你……！”

“不过我喜欢，”在尼禄反应过来之前，他的手就绕到了男孩背后，隔着裙子啪地拍了一下他的屁股，“来吧，在我身上继续你的舞蹈，小猫。”

“但丁！”

猝不及防之下再次被年长者戏弄，尼禄脸涨得通红的同时，也出离地愤怒了。憋在心里的各种情绪让他更加用力地握住了男人的腰，按照过去的经验，一下一下发狠地顶撞着男人的敏感区域，顶得那具比自己更加高大强壮的身体都有些颠簸起来，想从对方嘴里逼出没有任何表演成分的呻吟。

男孩的恶魔之手揉捏着男人的腰，明明垃圾食品从来没断过，那里依然捏不出什么赘肉。锋利的爪尖划破了衣服，在皮肤上流下了一道道划痕，微微的刺痛让男人的喘息更加放荡。

终于，尼禄感觉自己抵住了一处小小的凹陷，年长者的声音突然哽住了，浑身猛地战栗了一下。据他观察，那是但丁情动才会出现的小小改变，而人类男性身体里没有类似地方。他曾经问过但丁，可是男人对此闪烁其词，不是转移话题就是含糊搪塞，从来没有正面回答过。

不过他知道那是真正能让但丁失控的地方，这就够了。

找到凹陷处后，他的每一次撞击都有意对准了那个区域，一下一下像是要把那里凿穿出一个入口。但丁被他肏得浑身发抖，腿渐渐失去了支撑的力气，抓住他肩膀的手几乎要抠破他的衣服。

“哈……做得不错……唔……让我再舒服一点……”

甬道越来越激烈的痉挛和吮吸最终将男孩也推到了极限，他忍不住一口咬住了但丁的喉结，顶着凹陷把精液一股脑全灌了进去。姗姗来迟的高潮让他眼前空白了好几秒，脑浆好像也一起跟着射了出去。而等他恢复意识时，他发现自己正靠着但丁气喘吁吁，软下来的下半身依然被依依不舍含在男人身体里，上衣和裙子都溅上对方射出来的精液。

这身衣服大概是完蛋了。

“现在看看是谁没体力？”

和他相比，但丁只是微微气喘，身高的优势让他可以轻松将尼禄的头按在胸口。皮带扣硌住了男孩的脸，但是因为那隔着布料、更加柔软有弹性的触感，男孩觉得自己可以不太在意。

“不过这可不够。”但丁放开了他的后脑，“在赔我的裤子之前，你得先让我尽兴。”

这还需要犹豫吗？

男孩拨开了那条碍事的皮带，隔着有点厚的衣料一口咬住了微微凸起的乳尖。

 

*出自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，4代小说告诉我们，有的人看起来成天只看美女杂志，实际上居然还读莎士比亚，甚至能把一部分台词背下来……


End file.
